I'm a fire but I'm cold
by Seelight et Clove-Stoneheart
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Glimmer n'avait pas participé aux 74èmes Jeux mais aux 75èmes ? Je sais que j'ai une histoire du même style, mais les Expiations ne seront pas les mêmes ! Histoire de Clove Stoneheart.


**_Salut ! Et oui, me revoilà avec une fic sur Glimmer ! Je pense que c'est un personnage aussi intéressant que Clove, donc je vais l'exploiter, mouhahah ! Dîtes moi si c'est bien, si c'est mal, une review est toujours la bienvenue. Le chapitre est assez court, je promets d'en faire des plus longs la prochaine fois ^^ !_**

**_Et ne soyez pas surpris par ''Shine'' au début ^^._**

**_Clove Stoneheart._**

* * *

_La vengeance peut être fatale._

* * *

Les flammes s'élèvent dans le ciel, essayent de toucher la poussière lumineuse de la lune. Des cris de désespoir déchirent le silence épais de la nuit : les cris des habitants de la superbe demeure attaquée par les flammes.

Et moi je me tiens là, devant cet immense feu de joie, un bidon d'essence et des allumettes dans les mains.

J'arrive à ressentir la chaleur sur mon corps, sur mon visage habillé d'un sourire malsain.

_Fallait pas exécuter la petite April…_

Ash va m'en vouloir d'avoir fait cramer sa villa et ses parents avec, mais ils l'ont tuée, ma protégée, mon April…

Des vagues rouges dansent sur l'arbre derrière lequel je suis dissimulée. Dans quelques minutes, il y aura un attroupement autour des cendres de la villa isolée des maisons, au nord du district un. Mais pas avant quelques minutes, il faut que les gens se rendent compte de l'incendie…

Soudain, une douleur insupportable me traverse le corps. Pas une douleur physique, non pas vraiment… C'est pire encore.

_Comme si…_

Je jette mon briquet et le bidon d'essence sur le sol enneigé et me rue vers la villa.

-Shine !

-Ash ! je crie à mon tour.

Il sait que c'est moi, le feu est ma signature. Je m'introduis dans la villa. Je vais sans doute y laisser ma peau… La fumée m'étouffe, des morceaux de plafond tombent, je les évite tant bien que mal.

J'aperçois son corps noirci par les cendres, il est couché au milieu de ce qui devait être le salon. Je cours vers lui puis m'agenouille.

-Regarde-moi, je lui ordonne. Tu vas t'en sortir !

Il tourne la tête, plante ses yeux turquoise dans les miens.

-Tu ne devais rentrer du centre d'entraînement que lundi, je continue.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise et rentrer plus tôt… Pars…

Je ne bouge pas.

-Shine ! Je te dis de partir !

-Non, pas sans toi !

Je le prends dans mes bras, tente de soulever son corps musclé… En vain. J'arrête mes efforts, persuadée que je ne peux rien faire.

-Pardon…

-Vas-t-en…

Sa voix est rauque, des larmes creusent un sillon sur ses joues recouvertes de cendre.

-Tu te rappelles de notre promesse ? _Nous mourrons ensemble_.

Il baisse les yeux en signe de résignation.

-Je t'aime…

Ses paroles ne sont plus que souffle.

-Moi aussi…

C'est bête, de s'avouer notre amour au milieu des flammes … Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, notre baiser a le goût amer de la mort.

Ash ferme les yeux et je ressens la même douleur que j'ai éprouvée quelques minutes auparavant… Comme si on arrachait un bout de mon âme.

Mes larmes tombent sur Ash, je m'agrippe à son bras comme si on allait venir me l'enlever. Je cherche son pouls encore et encore, refusant d'affronter la vérité en face.

_Il dort… _

Je tousse une énième fois et m'évanouis en travers du corps de la seule personne qui me restait en ce monde.

* * *

_Je regarde autour de moi et porte une main à ma tête douloureuse. La pluie tombe abondamment, il n'y a pas un chat dans les rues. Je ferme les yeux, apeurée. Et j'ai de quoi être apeurée ! Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit, il pleut et en plus, il fait nuit. Mes sanglots percent le silence. Je me lève et erre au hasard dans les rues, redoutant le moment où le soleil fera pâlir le ciel, où les regards se poseront sur la pouilleuse que je suis, les cheveux trempés, les vêtements déchirés._

_Et je ne sais même pas où aller._

_Je finis par m'adosser à une grande bâtisse, puis je m'endors._

_Lorsque je me réveille, il fait jour et comme je l'avais prévu, les regards de tous les passants se posent sur moi, dégoûtés par mon état. Pourtant, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et à la peau mate sortant de la grande bâtisse vient vers moi, l'air interloqué._

_-Tu t'appelles comment, il me demande._

_-Je euh…_

_Je m'efforce de chercher, ne trouve que le néant dans mon esprit._

_-Je ne sais pas, j'avoue._

_Il hausse les sourcils, une lueur amusée dans les yeux._

_-Tu es sûre ?!_

_-Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule que tu es venu, tu peux dégager !_

_-Non ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois ça… Et ton âge ?_

_Je recommence à chercher, rien._

_-Pas mieux…_

_Le garçon me demande de le suivre et me fait entrer dans la grande bâtisse, qui s'avère être un ''centre d'entraînement''._

_-Les Hunger Games ? C'est quoi ça ?_

_-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, alors ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

_Le garçon m'emmène à l'infirmerie, le bilan final du médecin :_

_-Amnésie… Mais je ne comprends pas comment, tu n'as aucune trace de coups à la tête…_

_Le garçon qui s'appelle en fait Ash promet de m'aider à retrouver la mémoire et décide de me mettre à l'orphelinat._

_-Après, si tu le souhaite, tu pourras t'inscrire au centre. Il vaut mieux que tu découvre les Hunger Games avant de prendre une décision trop hâtive. Au fait… Je peux te donner un nom ?_

_-Si tu veux, je dis en souriant._

_-Shine. Parce que ta beauté te fait briller._

_-Shine ? Ca me va, c'est très joli, même !_

* * *

Les ''bip'' incessants d'une machine, le simple bruit de ma respiration…

_Ne me réveillez pas !_

La douleur lancinante dans me poumons intoxiqués par la fumée…

_Me réveille pas !_

Je veux qu'on me laisse dans mes souvenirs… Que l'on ne me rappelle pas que…

_Ne me réveillez pas, je vous en supplie !_

-Shine ? Shine ! Réveille-toi !

_Non… Ne m'arrachez pas de mon bonheur…_

On m'ouvre les yeux de force, une petite lumière vient les agresser.

-C'est bon, dit une voix que je ne connais pas.

Je me résigne à ouvrir les yeux et la directrice de l'orphelinat se penche vers moi, visiblement rassurée.

-Shine ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois saine et sauve !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Shine, je rétorque d'une voix monotone. Dorénavant, je me nomme Glimmer.

Avec Ash, je brillais de milles feux. Sans lui je ne suis plus qu'une lueur.

* * *

Alors c'est bien ? J'espère que cela vous à plut ^^


End file.
